A Heart Just My Size
by thebananasthatarekept
Summary: Seven year old Peggy waits in the storybrook hospital for a heart transplant. The only problem is that they can't find a heart her size. Will Dr. Whale, Emma, and Mary Margaret find a heart in time? Or will Peggy leave before her time? Crossover fic for Ouat and The Heartsmith. Please read! :)
1. Chapter 1 Peggy

**A/N Hello there! This is a crossover fic of Once Upon A Time and The Heartsmith. I thought it would be awesome to have The Heartsmith story in Ouat, so that's why I made this fic. The Heartsmith is a wonderful story and I would suggest you read it before reading this fanfic. I didn't know what the little girl's name was, so in this story her name is Peggy. I hope everyone enjoys this story. Please tell me what you thought of it by reviewing. The link for The Heartsmith can be found below: **

/the-heartsmith/

Seven year old Peggy looked out the hospital window longingly. The other children were playing in the streets throwing snowballs at each other. She watched as a small bird flew over to the birdhouse that was right by her window. Mary Margaret had put it there so she could watch the birds fly in and out.

*Knock knock* A small knock sounded on the door.

Peggy turned her head to see who had come to visit her. The door opened slowly to reveal Dr. Whale.

"Good morning Peggy." Said Dr. Whale softly. "I brought you some breakfast." He said as he brought over a food tray.

"Thank you." Peggy replied softly.

"How are you this morning?" He asked.

"I'm good." She replied looking out the window.

Taking notice she was down Dr. Whale said, "Once we get you a heart doner, you'll be able to play with all the other children."

"I'm sure we will get one soon." Peggy said.

"Yes, I'm sure we will." He agreed.

"Here you should eat something. There's toast, orange juice, yogurt, and oatmeal."

"I'll take the yogurt, thank you." She answered.

As Dr. Whale got out the yogurt, a small knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Was Dr. Whale's response.

The door opened slowly and Mary Margaret stepped inside.

"Hello Peggy." She said lovingly. "I brought you some flowers. I thought they might brighten up the room a bit." She said as she set down the small vase on the bedside table.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." Said Peggy offering a small smile.

Mary Margaret smiled in return at the young child. "Dr. Whale may I speak to you?" She asked pointing towards the door.

"Of course." He replied. "I'll only be a moment, Peggy."

Peggy nodded her head in reply and turned to look back out the window.

Once out in the hall Mary Margaret asked, "How is she doctor?"

"She's about the same." After a pause he added, "There is a doner." He started.

"You mean?" Mary Margaret started but couldn't finish her sentence.

"No." He said frowning. "The heart is..." He said trailing off. "Too big."

"I knew it." She said sadly. "Please excuse me doctor. I think it's time for me to go. Please say goodbye to Peggy for me."

"Yes, I will." He replied, then stepped back into the room when she had left.

"The heart is too big again, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes." He said, then rushed on, "But don't worry Peggy, we will find one that fits you." He said then added, "I promise."

"I hope so." She replied.

"Now what about that yogurt, hmm?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry anymore." She replied looking out the window.

Sighing the doctor said, "Alright then, you should get some rest."

She nodded, still looking out the window. The doctor exited the room quietly, and slipped into his office down the hall.

~...X...~

Mary Margaret walked down the sidewalk and got into her car. She drove home, and was relieved to set down on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" Came Emma's voice from the kitchen. "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"No thanks." Was Mary Margaret's reply.

"What's going on? You look down." Emma said worried.

"You know how I go and visit the patients at the hopital?"

"Yeah."

"Well there's a girl named Peggy. She's about seven, and she's waiting for a heart transplant..." She started. "But, all of the doner's hearts are...too big." She finished.

"Mary Margaret, we will find a heart for Peggy." Emma said reassuringly.

"I used to think that too, but now." Mary Margaret said, looking as if she was about to cry. "It seems hopeless."

"Hey, don't talk like that. We will find a heart for Peggy."

"How are you so sure?" She asked.

"Mary Margaret, there comes a time when we need to have faith in people. You need to have faith that Dr. Whale will find a heart for Peggy, and that she will pull through."

"I know, but sometimes it seems like faith just...isn't enough." She replied sadly.

"That's because it isn't." Emma replied.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked confused. "But you said-"

"I know what I said. You do need faith, but sometimes you need to do a little more. We can look into it. We can help Dr. Whale find a heart for Peggy." Emma said.

"You would do that for her?" She asked.

"Of course, but I am doing it for you too. I will do whatever I can." Emma replied.

Jumping up Mary Margaret hugged Emma and said, "Thank you Emma. I don't know what I'd do without you."

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought by reviewing. :) **


	2. Chapter 2 A Slight Problem

Peggy lay in bed reading a small book Dr. Whale had given her, when a small knock sounded on the door. Henry opened the door and walked in.

"Hi Peggy." He greeted her like he did on his other visits.

"Hi." She answered quietly.

"I brought you something...Would you like to see what it is?" Henry asked.

Curious, Peggy nodded her head in response. Henry pulled out a large book from his backpack and held it out for her to see. It was titled, "Once Upon A Time."

"This is a book I like to read." He explained. "It's very interesting, I thought you might like me to read it to you."

"What's it about?" She asked.

"It's about kings and queens, princes and princesses, poppers and dragons, mythical creatures, and many exciting quests and stories." He replied.

Peggy sat, pondering wether she wanted to hear what was inside the large book. Finally she agreed and Henry situated himself for a story. Soon Peggy was on the edge of her seat, hanging on Henry's every word.

"What happened next!?" She asked worried.

"Prince Charming fought off the guards-" Henry says waving his free hand back and forth, as if he had a sword. "Wounded Prince Charming made his way over to the wardrobe and closed baby Emma safely inside it, before he collapsed to the floor."

"No." Peggy gasped. The story continued on, Peggy enthralled with it.

"'Good will always win.' Snowhite said to the Evil Queen just before they were sucked up by the curse." Henry said finishing the chapter. "Peggy, can I tell you a something?" Henry asked.

Peggy nodded her head seriously, and leaned in.

"Did you know all the characters in this book, are right here? In this town!?"

"No!" Peggy gasped unbelieving.

"Yes. Miss Blanchard, the school teacher, she's Snowhite."

"She does look like Snowhite, doesn't she?" She concluded, now convinced. Just then, a knock sounded at the door. A nurse walked in and announced,

"Visiting time is over, time to go."

"Thank you for coming and reading to me, Henry." Peggy thanked. "I enjoyed it very much. You will come back and read to me more, won't you?" She asked.

"Of course. How about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Really!?"

"Really." He confirmed.

A big grin washed over Peggy, and she brightened the whole room.

"Bye Peggy." Henry said stopping at the door.

"Bye."

~..X..~

Emma sat in her office, tapping her nails on the desk.

"Hey Emma." Henry greeted her as he walked in.

"Hey kid." She said sounding down.

"What's the matter?" Said a rather observant Henry.

"Oh, it's nothing." Said Emma pushing it aside.

"No, tell me." He said sitting down.

Sighing she said, "There's this little girl...Mary Margaret goes to see her in the hospital. She's waiting for a heart transplant." She started.

"You mean Peggy?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. how'd you know?"

"I go to see her. I went just today in fact and read her a story." Henry stated. "She said she enjoyed it, and I'm going back tomorrow to read her another one."

"That was an awfully nice thing to do." Emma said a bit suspicious.

"She needs cheering up." Henry explained. "If she doesn't have faith, she won't get through her heart transplant surgery. We can't let that happen, Emma."

"I know, I promised Mary Margaret that I would help find a heart for Peggy. She seemed so torn that they couldn't find a heart donor that I kinda volunteered myself for the job."

"Hmm, that is a problem. Maybe you need to think outside the box." He suggested. "Peggy's special, she'll need a special heart for the surgery."

"Special..." Emma repeated. "Kid, you just gave me an idea!" She said grabbing her thicker winter coat and heading out the door. "C'mon and I'll give you a ride home."

~..X..~

"Dr. Whale!" Emma said, walking into the hospital and seeing him.

Turning around Dr. Whale saw Emma approaching him.

"Dr. Whale, have you looked into living heart donors?" She asked, then quickly explained, "For Peggy."

"I didn't know you had an interest in Peggy." He stated.

Emma paused. She had never even met this girl, she couldn't say she did. But for Mary Margaret and Henry, she was willing to help.

"Mary Margaret and Henry are worried about her, and as sherrif, I thought I could help."

"Miss Swan, can we go to my office?" He said pointing down the hall.

She nodded her head and followed Dr. Whale. When they had sat down in their chairs, he said,

"I have looked into living heart donors..." He said his voice trailing off. Emma sat, waiting hopefully for the response. "To no end." He continued. "There are none willing outside of storybrooke to give. Now, as for in storybrooke, there is a patient waiting for a lung transplant. We are not sure yet, but we think that the lungs that will be transplanted may operate better In conjunction with the heart from the same deceased donor. This is called a domino transplant. The healthy heart of the patient would go to Peggy, and the patient would get another heart from the deceased donor of the lungs."

Emma sighed deeply in relief, " That's great!"

"I'm afraid not." Dr. Whale replied.

"What do you mean? You just said-"

Cutting her off he answered, " The patient is not willing to donate his heart."

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Emma suggested, "Couldn't we try to convince this patient to donate his heart?"

"I have tried. He is set on keeping his heart for some odd reason." He replied.

"Couldn't I at least talk to him?" Emma pleaded.

Sighing, Dr. Whale replied, "It will have to be tomorrow. Visiting hours are done for today."

Emma beamed, "Thank you Dr. Whale. I'm sure I can convince him." Standing up, Emma put on her coat and said goodbye.

Driving down the road, Emma was determined now more than ever that there was hope for Peggy. Convincing this patient couldn't be too hard. Could it? After all, what would you need to keep your heart for? Sounded kind of weird to her. _I can't let Mary Margaret and Henry down. _Emma thought. _This is Peggy's only hope. I, am Peggy's only hope._

**A/N Thanks for reading! :) I'm not 100% sure that everything about the living heart donor is true, I found the information online. Please review. If you have any questions or comments feel free to pm me! Thanks. :) **


	3. Chapter 3 Peggy's Only Hope

He had fallen from the rainbow bridge but it felt more like he had been cast out. He had fallen on a rather boring realm. Or so he had thought. When he had first arrived he had found a small apple. It was a rather peculiar apple at that. It was completely covered in ice, and it seemed the ice had cracked but was not broken entirely. He had kept it thinking it was rather odd. It looked almost as if the apple was spinning inside the case. It was like it was in its own little world just spinning. He had wandered about inspecting the land which he had fallen to. It looked similar to Midgard. It looked like Midgard had in the past. He had noticed the people were bustling about very excitedly that morning. It looked just like the morning of Thor's coronation. Maybe that's what was happening. Someone was going to take over the throne as the new king or queen. He was the rightful king of Asgard not Thor. He was meant to be a king. Maybe he could still be a king. The people here were rather petty. He could surely rule them. He had watched the days events. A woman was going to rule this so called Arendale. He had watched her all day and then something happened...

Sitting in the corner of the ballroom was boring. But he would have to observe the people of this place. All of the sudden he heard voices and everyone else went quiet. He stood up to see what was going on when,

"I said enough!" A huge border of ice spikes separated two women. The Queen had performed magic. "Now this might not be so boring." he thought. The people gasped and backed away slowly. "Hmm the people must not take kindly to magic." He thought again. The queen opened the door and ran, so he decided to follow her. She ran quite a ways before she stopped. She started to use magic and Loki was intrigued at the small simple things she did. But he was in awe when she made such a castle. He had never seen anything so beautiful. He had been watching silently but was surprised to hear her speak to him.

"Who's there?" Elsa said.

Coming out from his hiding place Loki grinned and put his hands up.

"You caught me." He said.

Elsa gasped. She was surprised to see the mysterious man she had seen earlier.

"Who are you and why did you follow me here?" She questioned.

"I am Loki of Asgard." He stated boldly. "It seems your people don't take well to magic."

"Why are you here?" She cut to the point.

"I saw your little accident back there. It seems you are not fit to rule Arendale."

"What are you suggesting?" She questioned.

"Maybe your little town will take kindly to one who helps them get rid of their monster." He said.

"Monster?" Elsa said confused.

"Why you of course. You saw how they acted back there, they are afraid of you. They are not your people. And you, well all you want to do is be in control of your powers. You don't think you should be the queen, and neither do I."

She was shocked by the man's perceptiveness. How did he know that?

"Ahh, and you are wondering how I know that." He answered her thoughts.

She was shocked again.

"I guess you could say I'm a rather perceptive person. Now, what do you say about a trade?"

"A trade." Elsa repeated.

"Yes, you see we all will be happy. You will have control over your abilities, the people of Arendale will have a good ruler, and I will be king."

She gasped. "You think I would give the crown to a stranger, much less you?"

"Well, you and your sister could be happy here in your ice palace and you wouldn't be afraid of hurting her. I think that is a rather splendid package. How about I give you some time to think on it."

Before she could answer back he disappeared."Magic..." She thought. He could perform magic? She took some time to review on what had just happened. This man called Loki had followed her and offered her the ability to control her magic in return for the crown. It was true she couldn't rule her people anymore, but she would not give the crown over to a man such as himself. But if she refused the offer, would he hurt the people of Arendale? He could perform magic and no one knew how stronge his magic was. She was torn. She couldn't accept the offer. Could she?


End file.
